


Asari Diplomacy

by LordFlashheart



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Oral Sex, Orgy, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 17:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordFlashheart/pseuds/LordFlashheart
Summary: After the batarians make their first contacts with other sentient species, the asari are eager to establish diplomatic relations with them. As negotiations between diplomats near their conclusion and the terms that the batarians are willing to accept are not satisfactory, the asari diplomatic team comes up with an offer that the batarians can't refuse.





	Asari Diplomacy

**Author's Note:**

> The story does not follow the canonical chronology when it comes to the batarians and their contacts with other races. The characters are original except for Benezia and Tevos who are in their maiden years here.

Matriarch Livia was just about to exit the stall when she heard others enter the restroom.

"... But they're so ugly!" a voice said. Livia recognized it as that of Tevos, one of the two maidens who were assistants to the asari delegation that she headed.

"Their faces, sure, but below the waistline they're just... I'll show you a video," said another voice, which Livia knew belonged to Benezia, the other maiden assisting the diplomatic mission.

Livia decided to stay put behind the stall door and listen to what they were talking about. No harm in knowing what your subordinates are saying behind your back, she thought.

"Here, watch this," Benezia said.

"Who's that slut?" Tevos asked.

"I don't know. She's just called 'Maiden from Illium'."

"Illium girls are the worst sluts," Tevos said, laughing.

"Okay, now look, the batarian comes in." Livia couldn't see it but she understood that the two girls were watching a video on an omnitool.

"I like those muscles... But that's not so big," Tevos said after a while. Livia could hear the muffled sounds of the porn they were watching.

"Wait for it," Benezia said.

"Look at that Illium slut suck him... Okay, wow, I get it now, that's a very nice looking dick," Tevos said.

"He starts fucking her in a moment... look," Benezia said.

Tevos gasped. "Goddess how his cock split her azure open... that's so hot."

The girls didn't say anything for a while but Livia could hear their breathing quicken as they watched the video.

"He's coming... oh fuck, so much cum, she's getting completely filled up!" Tevos said excitedly.

Livia could hear Benezia turn the video off. "So again... would you fuck a batarian?" Benezia said.

Tevos laughed. "Maybe... I'm growing tired of my turian. There's just too many edges to his... thingy. Even when he's very gentle, my pussy often bleeds afterwards."

"That's the point, dummy," Benezia said. "But, yeah, I don't think you'd have that problem with a batarian. Do you like any of the guys in the delegation?"

"Well, there's this one guy..." Tevos said.

"Let me guess: the one who usually sits opposite to you?"

"Hah, yeah. He's been giving me the eye... well, four eyes, really. I think he wants me. And if he's equipped like that guy..."

"Go for it, girl," Benezia said.

"Come on, we can't do that," Tevos said.

"I would fuck any of them. I want the General especially."

"What, the old guy? Are you serious?"

"Yeah, he's always so forceful but still so gentlemanly. I bet he's got a big, veiny cock that would fit just nicely in me. He'd get me first but I'd let all of them do me," Benezia said huskily.

"You're such a slut, Nezzy!" Tevos exclaimed.

Livia chose this moment to step out of the stall. "Hello, girls," she said.

Benezia and Tevos started at the surprise entrée. "H-hello. We're sorry, ma'am, we thought we were alone here," Tevos muttered.

"It's all right," Livia said, washing her hands in the sink. "It's good that you're interested in new species. Establishing unions with others is how the asari evolve as a people."

Livia eyed the embarrassed girls with amusement. She hadn't minded their horny conversation at all. 

"You girls wouldn't believe how many of the greatest diplomatic triumphs of the asari were achieved in the bedroom," Livia said. She couldn't help thinking of one of the great accomplishments of her own career, the completion of a peace treaty between the krogan and the asari. She had personally managed to get the most important krogan clan leader behind it. True, she had needed see a doctor about her tormented nether regions afterwards, but she thought that it had been very much worth it.

"Really?" Benezia asked.

"Of course. You should read up more on diplomatic history, Benezia. That is, the unofficial versions. Also, if you could send me a link to that video that you were watching, I'd appreciate it."

"Uh, of course, ma'am," Benezia replied, surprised.

* * *

Livia walked to her cabin. She was on the Maiden of Chalkhos, a frigate of the asari navy. The delegation that she led was in the midst of negotiations with the batarians, a race that had only very recently discovered mass effect technology and was now entering the civilized galactic community. The goal of the negotiations was to establish normal diplomatic relations between the two species. The Maiden of Chalkhos was currently orbiting the salarian planet of Rannadril, floating within eyeshot of the Halegeuse, a salarian dreadnought that served as a neutral meeting place for the talks.

Livia laid down on her bed. The negotiations would continue in a couple of hours and she wanted to take a nap.

Her omnitool beeped and she noticed that Benezia had sent the movie link that she had requested. She pressed a button and the movie started to play on the large screen on the wall opposite to her bed. It opened with a beautiful, large-breasted asari maiden with light blue skin lying down on what seemed to be a hotel bed. She was naked and was caressing her tits with her hands with a languid expression on her face. Suddenly a deep voice shouted the words "room service," and the door to the room swung open with a tall, muscular batarian male stepping in. The frightened maiden covered her tits with her hands but, for some reason, left her legs spread open so that the batarian could lecherously stare at her dripping wet cunt with his four eyes.

Somehow, the maiden was soon on her knees on the floor, sucking the batarian's manhood while he groped her tits. Under the girl's licks and caresses the cock quickly grew to its full length and girth. Like Benezia and Tevos, Livia found the yellowish, veiny organ to be an enticing sight. Given the recency of the batarians' entry onto the galactic stage, asari-batarian sex was a novelty, but Livia knew that as soon as the first news of a new species had reached asari worlds, more than a few adventurous maidens had traveled to batarian systems just to make acquaintance with the men there. Livia was very understanding of such adventuresses, knowing full well that the yearning to be penetrated by strange cock was a natural impulse for young asari.

In the movie, the batarian took the asari in his arms and threw her on her back on the bed. Then he climbed on top of her and slowly penetrated her azure, making the maiden scream in bliss. Livia had not previously thought of batarians as potential sexual partners, but the movie was quickly changing her mind. She opened her pants and pushed a hand in her panties, rubbing her cunt as her fellow asari on the screen was roughly fucked by the large, ugly alien. Livia rubbed her clit with one hand while sliding three digits of her other hand in her vagina as the batarian, now roaring, ejaculated a huge load of yellowish-white cum inside the moaning, writhing maiden. Moments later, as the maiden on the screen was happily sucking the last few drops of sperm from the tip of the batarian's cock, Livia moaned loudly as she reached her own orgasm.

* * *

The asari-batarian talks had been going on for several weeks now and were drawing to a close. A final scheduled meeting between the delegations was to begin in two hours. Most of the terms of the treaty had already been hammered down, but a few issues remained. In particular, the batarians demanded certain trade concessions that the asari were reluctant to give to such newcomers. There was also the issue of batarian raiders who had preyed on certain outlying asari colonies, carrying people off to sexual slavery in the infamous brothels of Khar'shan, the batarian homeworld. While the raiders weren't directly under the Hegemony's control, it was known that the Hegemony had great influence over them. The asari government wanted the batarians to stop the raids, but batarian negotiators insisted, with transparent disingenuity, that the Hegemony had no power over the raiders.

From intelligence reports Matriarch Livia knew that the remaining issues were not nonnegotiable for the batarians. She just needed something to offer them in return and they would give in. And, after seeing the movie Benezia had sent her, she had developed an idea. She had watched the members of the batarian delegation closely during their meetings in the previous few days. She only now realized how strongly their small five-woman team must had by now featured in the erotic fantasies of the twelve-member, all-male batarian team. She wanted to exploit that vulnerability to its full extent.

Livia had invited her team for a final preparatory meeting on the Maiden of Chalkhos. She looked at the four asari, appraising their looks. 

Benezia was a very buxom girl for someone who was not much older than a hundred years. She was outgoing and reputedly sexually uninhibited—a "natural-born slut" was how Livia had heard the girl been described—and Livia knew that not only would she go along with her plan, she would do it enthusiastically. 

Tevos was a lovely, sweet-looking maiden who might not have agreed to the plan but Livia was sure that, with Benezia's help, she could be won over. Besides, Livia knew that the maiden had a crush on one of the batarian delegates.

Then there was Matriarch Rilesha, Livia's long-term negotiation partner. While Livia had great respect for Rilesha's intellect, she had to admit that what made Rilesha such a great diplomat was the fact that she had one of the largest pairs of natural breasts that she had ever seen. Matriarch Rilesha in a low-cut shirt was an enormous asset in any negotiation. Furthermore, Livia knew that Rilesha was not at all averse to using her goddess-given gifts to the benefit of all asari. Just a few months previously, Rilesha's timely offer of a tit-fuck to the turian councilor had brought an important victory for the asari in a Citadel Council vote. Rilesha wasn't going to pose a problem for her plan, either.

Finally, there was Moristhia T'Vesir. She was a matron, a little over 500 years old, and a classic asari beauty. She was tall, with an aristocratic face, green eyes, medium-sized breasts, narrow waist, and a lovely round ass. She had a turian husband and two small daughters. She was the one whom Livia had to win over to make her plan work.

"Moristhia," she said. "How much are you willing to sacrifice for the benefit of the asari republics?"

Moristhia frowned. "Livia, you know that I am loyal to the republics. What is it that you have in mind?"

Livia grinned. "Well, let me explain–"

* * *

The two diplomatic teams had settled in a conference room onboard the Halegeuse. The five asari were sitting behind a long table while the larger, twelve-man batarian team were seated opposite to them behind another, even longer table.

"Friends," Livia said in a firm voice. "We have had a productive last few days and I believe that we can finalize the treaty today. Nevertheless, there are two unresolved issues. The first is the matter of trade concessions. The second is the continuing raiding of outlying asari colonies."

"Matriarch Livia," said her opposite number, the leader of the batarian delegation who was referred to simply as the General. "As you know from our previous discussions, the Hegemony views the trade concessions as an issue of pivotal importance. The honor of the Hegemony requires that the batarians be allowed to trade with the asari on terms not inferior to those that the asari have granted to certain other, lesser races. As for batarian raiding activities on the fringes of asari space, they may be unfortunate from the asari perspective but the raiders are private operators, certainly not agents of the Hegemony. Moreover, raiding is a lawful activity that the Hegemony has no intention of suppressing even if it were positioned to do so."

Livia was unfazed by the old General's rebuff, having fully expected it. It was time put her plan in motion. "I have a proposal that may seem unusual, but which I believe could help us conclude these negotiations on a mutually beneficial basis," she said, paused, rose from her chair and walked round the table to stand on the floor between the asari and batarian teams.

"Yes?" the General said, eyeing the attractive, voluptuous blue woman standing before him.

Livia looked at the batarian delegation before her. She had put on a tight, low-cut, body-hugging dress that day, and the batarian men could only with great effort avert their numerous eyes from her lovely curves that were almost bursting out of her outfit. She smiled and said: "General, during these negotiations I have observed that your men have taken an interest in my team that goes beyond the purely professional. We asari are not averse to such sentiments. In fact, we welcome them. My proposal is then that in exchange for batarian acquiescence regarding the remaining points of contention, I and my team will fulfill any carnal desires that you and your men may have, for a period of two standard hours."

"I beg your pardon?" the General blurted out.

"Excuse my language," Livia said, "but to make myself absolute clear, let me put it this way: If you agree to our terms, I and my colleagues will lose our dresses and you and these eleven men can fuck us silly, right here in this room, for two hours straight."

The General was lost for words. He had sensed mutual sexual tension between the two diplomatic teams during the previous few days, but he had put it down to psychological projection, to his own lust for the beautiful alien women and particularly his gorgeous counterpart, Matriarch Livia. Finding his bearings again, he said: "I don't see how such an arrangement would work. Let's say, hypothetically, that we agreed to it, and it was carried out as you so vividly described. However, once the word of this arrangement got out, there would be a scandal and the treaty would surely get nullified."

"Naturally," Livia responded, "the sexual provisions of the treaty would be strictly off-the-record. Outside of this room, no one would ever learn about them."

The General looked at the matriarch. She was still standing in front of him, looking incredibly fuckable in her tight outfit, with a mischievous smile on her lips and a naughty twinkle in her blue eyes. The General felt his cock twitch in his pants and he couldn't help thinking of his stiff shaft impaling Livia's tight, wet snatch while he groped her soft round buttocks and sucked on her luscious breasts... He looked at his men beside him and noticed that they were all staring hungrily at Livia and the other asari. "Excuse us," he said and got up, "I must debate this issue with my assistants."

"Take your time," Livia said as the batarians were getting up so as to move to a room next door. "Just remember that once the General's signature is on the treaty, with the right provisions in it, you can bend us over these tables, lift our skirts, and have your way with us. But if that is not what you desire, we can resume our talks and forget about any off-the-record provisions."

Once the batarians had left, Livia turned to look at her team. Her heart was pounding and she had to admit that she was very aroused. "That went quite well, didn't it?" she asked.

"Goddess, yes!" Benezia said. "Surely we can fuck them even if they don't agree on the treaty? My pussy is already so wet that I'm dripping down my thighs!"

"Benezia, you silly girl, keeps your panties on for now," said Matriarch Rilesha. "In a negotiation, you never give anything away for free, your azure least of all."

It did not take long for the batarians to return. As they filed in and took their seats, Livia walked before the General, looking at him expectantly.

"Matriarch Livia," the General said. "You are a hell of a dealmaker, but if I give my signature, you have reached your objective. How can we be sure that you will then fulfill the unofficial provisions of the treaty?"

"There's no deceit. I and my team will happily submit to what we have promised. Show them the goods, girls," Livia said while herself lifting up her dress to expose her lower body to the many delighted eyes of the batarian delegation. They noticed that she was not wearing any panties and that her lovely pussy lips looked wet and slightly ajar, as if aching for penetration. Livia also opened the buttons of her top, exposing her large, firm tits to the excited batarians.

Rilesha, Moristhia, Benezia, and Tevos followed Livia's example, taking positions beside their leader while gathering up their dresses and dropping their panties to their ankles. The batarians watched intently as each blue beauty's legs, cunt, and ass got exposed. Rilesha removed her top and lifted her massive mammaries out of her bra, giving the batarians a great look at her perfect blue globes. Benezia and Tevos turned around and showed off their lovely round butts. The men grunted enthusiastically and craned over the table to get a better look at the carnival of blue flesh in front of them.

Livia realized that this was a critical juncture. Knowing the reputation of the batarians, she could not be sure if they could and would control themselves at the sight of so many bare azures, round blue asses, and firm pairs of tits. She glanced at Rilesha who gave her an imperceptible nod—both of them were ready to launch biotic attacks if it came to that. They were not going to have their cunts stuffed full without the General's signature on the treaty.

The General defused the situation. "I must admit that this is an exhilarating sight... I will sign." He took a datapad and a pen from the table and put his signature on the treaty. Livia let her dress fall back down, took the datapad, and, after checking that everything was in order, added her own signature to the document. Soon the datapad indicated that the document had been officially registered. The treaty was complete.

"Thank you, General. It has been a pleasure doing business with you," Livia said, smiling at her batarian counterpart, her lovely breasts still fully exposed, with her dark blue nipples visibly stiff from sexual arousal.

"Likewise, Matriarch Livia, but I believe most of the pleasure is still in front of us."

"Indeed," she said and bent her upper body gracefully over a table. Gathering her dress up to her waist again, she presented her ample naked backside to the group of batarians. "General, would you be so kind as to show your men how a real batarian man takes an eager Thessian lady?" she asked in a warm, seductive voice while looking over her shoulder and winking her eye at him.

The old General smiled at her. "It will be my honor," he said as he walked towards her while opening his belt.

He took a position behind Livia's upraised butt, giving a squeeze to it. "The asari certainly deserve their excellent reputation," the batarian said while pulling out his stiffening cock.

"I'm happy that we can conclude these negotiations in such pleasurable circumstances, General," Livia said and pushed her butt against the batarian, her pussy lips touching his manhood.

The sight of Livia's big round ass and the velvety touch of her azure on the tip of his cock gave the old General a steely erection. He pushed into Livia's vagina and her warmth and moistness enveloped his shaft. He groaned with pleasure. "Goddamn, what they say about asari pussy is no exaggeration!"

Livia loved the General's large cock inside her, pushing her ass against the man as he started thrusting back and forth. "Goddess, yes!" she moaned.

The others, eleven batarians and four asari, watched transfixed as the leader of the batarian delegation hammered his long, thick shaft into his asari counterpart's eager snatch. In her throes of pleasure, it took some time for Livia to remember that it was not just her that was supposed to get fucked. "Girls!" she shouted. "Time to put your pretty azures to work!"

The four asari, with their panties already around their ankles or on the floor, quickly lifted up their dresses and bent over the table on each side of their leader and her batarian fucker. Their research had indicated that the doggy was the preferred mating position of the batarians, so they were all presenting their lovely blue backsides to the eleven men who could not keep their eyes off them.

The General thrusted happily into Livia's hot hole. His shaft hard as rock, he felt decades younger. He noted that the other asari were bent over the table, too, with their butts and cunts exposed and ready for use. His men looked at the asari impatiently. "What are you waiting for?" he shouted. "The best four pussies you'll probably ever have are here for the taking. So take 'em!" At this signal, the men rushed to the awaiting asari, the fastest four of them grabbing the hips and asses of each blue beauty between their hands while hastily fishing out their cocks. The others formed lines, waiting for their turns.

The batarian whom Tevos had earlier set her eyes on managed to get first dibs on her. "Hi, beautiful. I've dreamt about you for weeks," he said as he squeezed her soft butt and then gave it a slap.

"M-me, too," the asari replied as the batarian took out his penis.

He was already hard and started slowly pushing into the girl, finding her wet and ready. "How does it feel?" he asked.

"R-really good," Tevos managed to say, loving how the alien's cock gradually filled her up.

All five asari negotiators were now leaning over the table with hard batarian cocks rammed in their dripping wet cunts.

Livia looked at Benezia who was getting screwed next to Tevos by a batarian with a particularly thick member.

Benezia looked back at her, smiling widely. "Goddess, this is amazing! We should have done this right off!"

"Nezzy, Nezzy, your cock-hungriness will get you into trouble one of these days," Livia said, laughing. Benezia didn't answer because she was getting close to climaxing. She rolled her butt wildly between the batarian's rough hands until she reached the edge and went over it. Her cunt contracted so forcefully around the batarian's cock that he immediately shot his load into her soft blue vagina. He pulled out, but Benezia didn't get any rest—not that she wanted any—because another batarian grabbed her body, turned her on her back on the table and immediately penetrated her cum-soaked cunt. He also grabbed Benezia's sizable tits in his hands, groping them roughly while screwing the tight but welcoming blue orifice.

Livia turned her head to check on her other team members as the General continued to stretch her azure with his large member. She saw Rilesha and Moristhia getting fucked roughly from behind, their blue ass cheeks wobbling from the power of the thrusts of their fuckers. Rilesha's huge tits cushioned her upper body when her batarian's relentless fucking slammed her against the table. "Oh yes, just like that, please make me cum!" Rilesha shouted, relishing the batarian's dominant manner.

Aroused by the way her colleagues were being treated, Livia felt an orgasm of her own approaching. "Oh General, I'm so close," she moaned. "Fuck me, please!" The General picked up his pace, slamming his dick deep in the matriarch's sweet azure and giving her shapely buttocks a few hard slaps. "Oh oh... I'm cumming," she was soon whispering and her whole body started to tremble from the powerful orgasm that the batarian's expert fucking had brought about. With Livia's cunt spasming around his cock, the General could postpone his own climax for only so long. He blasted his load inside the asari matriarch, overflowing her pussy with his copious seed.

Recovering from his fuck with Livia, the General sat in a chair and chuckled to himself at the thought of how pissed the salarians would be when they'd discover that the negotiation chamber of their ship was covered in batarian cum. Around him, his men were getting rougher, more aggressive with the asari, something that the blue women seemed to welcome without slightest complaint. The batarians had ripped off whatever garments the asari had still been wearing and the five women were completely naked, their soft, curvy blue bodies looking vulnerable in the hands of the tall, rugged batarians. As there were more batarians than asari, the latter got little respite. As soon as one man had taken his pleasure from the asari of his choice, blasting his load in or on her body, another man was ready to use the same woman.

"Who should I do next, General?" asked one of the old batarian's underlings.

"Matriarch Livia is an amazing fuck, you should definitely give her a go," the General replied.

One of the men had just finished in Livia's mouth and she was gurgling while he forced her to swallow all of his load, her lips still around his cock. She finished it without complaining and, having heard the General's words, invited the other batarian to her. "Young man, I'm an anal virgin as far as batarian cocks are concerned. Do you want to be the first?"

The batarian's mouth opened wide with surprise. "We can fuck you in the ass, too?"

"Of course. An asari can be fucked in any hole, in any position, and she will love it," Livia said, laughing while she laid down on the floor and spread her ass cheeks with her hands, presenting her tight puckered hole for him. "I like it rough. Go for it!"

The batarian descended on the asari matriarch's body, aiming his hard organ at her butthole. Without further ado, he rammed his cock straight into Livia's ass, making her scream in agony as his shaft sunk halfway in. "Owwww! Not _that_ rough," she complained.

"Hey, Matriarch Livia is one of the most esteemed of all asari diplomats. Be respectful when you sodomize her," called the General from the side.

The batarian in Livia's ass pulled out and then started to work his dick more gently into her puckered opening. The matriarch's well-traveled anus and rectum soon yielded to his efforts and the batarian found himself balls-deep in Livia's anal passage, her soft butt cheeks cushioning his thighs. He had to stop his movement to keep himself from ejaculating right off.

"Please," Livia said, "grab my tits while you fuck me."

The batarian did as requested, groping the matriarch's sizable boobs while screwing her ass in slow tempo.

"Yes, yes, yes! Goddess! Fuck my ass! Use me, batarian!" Livia shouted, loving the pressure of his cock inside her and, no less, the rough treatment her tits were getting in the batarian's hands.

Livia orgasmed at the same time as she felt the batarian shoot his seed into her rectum. The softening cock was pulled out of her ass, but she didn't get a chance to catch her breath because a pair of hands belonging to another batarian grabbed her body and shoved her on her belly on a nearby table. She gasped as a fat penis was inserted into her without warning, fortunately this time in her cunt. The batarians were using her like a cheap whore and she loved every second of it.

From her vantage point of being bent over a table while getting screwed from behind, Livia could observe the room. She saw that other than her, each asari seemed to be servicing at least two batarians. Right before her a maiden was living up to her reputation in a manner that brought a smile to the matriarch's lips.

Benezia was stark naked between two batarians, her blue body lifted in the arms of the two men who were simultaneously penetrating her cunt and asshole.

"Who are you even, harlot?" one of the batarians asked in a deep, ragged voice.

"My name is Benezia T'Soni and I am the biggest slut in the galaxy!" she shouted in response. The batarians laughed and drove their dicks harder and deeper into the big-titted asari who was loudly proclaiming how much she enjoyed it: "I love your cocks! Use me harder!"

Livia let out a moan as her fucker's cock hit a particularly sensitive spot in her pussy. Her happiness was further enhanced by the sight of Moristhia on the other side of the room. She had feared that Moristhia would be reluctant to spread her legs for the good of the asari republics, but the beautiful, aristocratic-looking matron was proving her very wrong.

Moristhia was on top of a batarian who was lying on his back on the floor. She was riding him and seemed to be currently orgasming when another batarian crouched behind her, grabbed her hips and placed his throbbing shaft between her ample butt cheeks. Her anus was soon opening up under pressure from the alien's hard organ. Impaled on two cocks, her ass and pussy stretching as the two men enjoyed her tight holes, she seemed to be having the time of her life. Another batarian turned up beside her and she immediately grabbed his shaft in her hand and started hungrily sucking it. Not content with three men, Moristhia beckoned two more to her, grabbing their dicks in her hands. Livia could hardly believe her eyes: the matron whom she had deemed rather inhibited was taking cocks like a champ, pleasuring five men at a time! Presently, the batarian in Moristhia's ass blew his load inside her and pulled out, but within seconds one of the guys she had been jerking off positioned himself behind the slutty matron and rammed his shaft in her butthole. Moristhia orgasmed again and soon after that one of the men blew his load all over her face. Moristhia was smiling and when her eyes met Livia's, the matriarch thought that the matron, with sperm flowing down her chin and onto her proud, upright breasts, looked happier than ever.

Meanwhile, Benezia's fuckers had pulled out of her holes and she was kneeling in front of them, her face raised up as the two men ejaculated, smearing her face and tits in thick gobs of sperm.

Right next to Benezia, Tevos was riding Derys, the batarian she had a crush on, working her hips energetically around the stiff shaft in her pussy. Of course, the tacit agreement was that each asari was common property of the batarians for the agreed-upon two hours, so when another batarian walked to her and stuck his dick in her face, Tevos took it in her mouth without protest. Nor was he the first. Besides Derys, two others had already sampled her charms. The first had fucked her cunt for a short while but had then moved on to Rilesha, clearly taken by the matriarch's enormous boobs with which Tevos's modestly-sized maiden tits could not compete. Then the General himself had come to Tevos, becoming the first batarian to claim her anus. The General had harshly worked his cock in and out of the girl's butt, smearing her anal opening and butt cheeks in his seed when he finally came. Derys stayed by Tevos's side at all times, refusing to fuck any of the other asari even as the other batarians happily nailed Tevos in each of her orifices. When Derys was again on top of her, slowly fucking her sweet pussy, Tevos told him that she wouldn't mind if he fucked her colleagues, but he still said no, something that truly made Tevos fall for him. They agreed to meet later. That day on the Halegeuse, Tevos may have been property of the whole batarian delegation, but when they'd meet again, she would be his and his only. Livia, of course, could not surmise all of these things, although she got a good inkling of them by observing the pair's tender interactions. 

Finally, there was Rilesha. As expected, the batarians had taken special interest in her massive blue mammaries. Currently, Rilesha was lying on her back on a batarian who was fucking her pussy from under her while another man was driving his thick cock back and forth between her tits. She was squeezing them together, giving the man a proper titjob. "Please," Rilesha begged, "cover me in your cum! Mark me as your property!" Before long, the soft but firm titflesh and Rilesha's lewd pleading drove the batarian over the edge and he shot a truly profuse amount of cum on the asari's bosom. The matriarch seemed to appreciate his gift, scooping her hand full of the stuff and slurping it in her mouth and then smearing the rest all around her boobs, the thick liquid making her glorious globes glisten in the bright electric light of the room.

Livia felt that she and Benezia and Tevos and Moristhia and Rilesha were like breeding stock for the batarians, only useful for their fuckholes and as depositories for the bucketloads of cum that the twelve men were ceaselessly pumping in them. That thought and the manly organ thrusting in her cunt brought the matriarch to two mindbending orgasms in quick succession, reducing her into a writhing, moaning mess. One of the batarians slapped her face with his cock and without even looking who it was Livia started sucking the swollen alien organ while gently cradling the man's balls in her hand. At that moment, being a cum dumpster for any and every batarian male was all she wanted to be. She relished the fact that there was still time and new rounds of sweet abuse ahead.

All over the room batarian men grunted and thrusted, penetrating one blue hole after another. No orifice was left unfucked, no tit unsqueezed or butt unspanked. The five asari submitted to the batarians completely, the numerous orgasms that the constant fucking was wringing from their beautiful bodies turning them into moaning, panting bundles of rapturous joy.

* * *

Their allotted time was drawing to a close. Most of the batarians had drained their balls so many times in their blue-skinned paramours that they could no longer get their dicks up. Within two hours, each woman had been fucked more times by more men than any of them could easily count.

Two of the younger men still had some energy left, and they dragged Benezia up. She was sore and exhausted and only reluctantly let the men insert their dicks in her. But once the two hard cocks were deep in her cunt and ass, her good mood returned and soon she was the same cock-hungry slut that had earlier made such an impression on the batarians. She moaned loudly and shouted obscenities as the batarians screwed her holes one more time.

Tevos was also getting fucked. Derys had finally got her all to himself. They had retired to a quiet corner, and he was screwing her slowly in missionary position. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and his lips rarely left her mouth.

Livia sat on the General's lap. He was fondling her tits while prying her for details on asari sexual practices. Several other batarians had gathered around them, with Moristhia and Rilesha seated on the laps of two of the General's senior lieutenants.

"There really are no male asari?" the General asked.

"None whatsoever," Livia replied.

"Before coming into contacts with other races... the asari only screwed each other then?"

"That is correct."

"Hmm... It makes you wonder about the mechanics of it. It would be an intriguing thing to see..."

Livia sighed. "Let me guess. You want us to give a demonstration."

"If it's not too much trouble," the General said in a hopeful tone.

Livia glanced at Rilesha and saw her smile and nod, giving her assent. "Well, alright then," Livia said. She and Rilesha got up and walked next to a wall where everyone could see them.

"You boys are in for a treat," Moristhia said. "You don't get to see matriarch-matriarch action every day!"

Livia pushed Rilesha against the wall and kissed her mouth, which made the batarians hoot cheerfully. She put her hand on Rilesha's pussy and soon found Rilesha's fingers probing between her own thighs. The two matriarchs kissed deeply, their tongues intertwining, and with their fingers they caressed each other's well-fucked, aching cunts.

Tevos kissed Rilesha's neck and then buried her head between her enormous breasts. She kissed and licked the abundant bosom, and when she started sucking the other matriarch's nipples, she felt them get erect in her mouth. Rilesha's arousal under her gentle carasses made Tevos happy and she dropped on her knees, planting a few kisses on Rilesha's smooth blue belly before pressing her face in her crotch. She was somewhat taken aback by the strong odor of batarian cum that welcomed her there, having mistakenly expected Rilesha's own, subtle, slightly spicy scent that was so familiar to her. Nevertheless, she carried on, giving a long lick across Rilesha's slit, eliciting a deep moan from the slit's owner. The batarians' cheers spurred them on.

Livia licked Rilesha's pussy lips all over and put her finger on the other woman's clit, gently rubbing it. Rilesha's legs started to shake and she let herself slide down the wall until she was sitting down on the floor. Livia helped the other matriarch open her legs wide, giving herself perfect access into Rilesha's womanhood.

The batarians' eyes were peeled for the two amorous matriarchs. They loved looking at the big-titted, moaning Rilesha and no less titillating was Livia's big round butt that was swinging from side to side as she eagerly pleasured her colleague.

Livia pushed two fingers deep in Rilesha, finding that her vagina was quite full of batarian seed. As she pleasured Rilesha's quivering pussy lips with her mouth, some batarian cum got in her mouth with every lick. Presently, Rilesha was approaching a climax, her hips twitching under Livia. When she came, her pussy spasmed so forcefully that she shot a load of batarian cum from deep in her pussy straight on Livia's face. The batarians cheered loudly for the two slutty matriarchs.

Turning around, Livia noticed that several of the men were popping half-erections or better. She was not entirely surprised that their performance had rejuvenated the batarians' libidos. She saw that Moristhia was surrounded by three eager men and would surely be their willing plaything again in a moment's time. 

The General was walking towards Livia and sporting quite an erection. From the corner of her eye Livia saw that two other batarians were approaching Rilesha. She shrugged and sat on the floor, opening her legs. "I guess it's once more for the road," she said after the General had climbed on top of her and his cock was again forcing her pussy lips apart.

* * *

The diplomatic delegation of the asari republics boarded a shuttle, and the delegates started their journey back to the Maiden of Chalkhos. The five women were naked, their clothes having been either torn to shreds by aggressive batarians or in any case unusable by virtue of being soaked in prodigious amounts of cum.

Their mood was jubilant in the aftermath of the successful mission and in particular because of the way it had concluded. Their thoroughly fucked holes were leaking sperm and their bodies were sore from all the groping, spanking and kneading they had gone through, but a happier bunch of asari than them could scarcely have been found in the entire galaxy.

"I've never orgasmed so many times!" Moristhia said. "I took at least six guys' cocks in my ass! Oh goddess..."

"You helped the galaxy become a little more prosperous and safe today, Moristhia," Livia said. "If you got a few mindblowing orgasms in the process, you definitely earned them."

"I'm so full of their cum," Benezia said. "I must have swallowed a gallon of it. And look," she said, standing up. "It's just leaking down my thighs!" Small rivulets of yellow-white semen were dripping from her bare crotch down her thighs.

"We're all full of that stuff," Tevos said, the taste of her favorite batarian's spunk still fresh in her mouth. "We're the sluttiest asari diplomatic delegation ever, aren't we?"

"We're definitely up there," Matriarch Livia said while wiping sperm off her tits with a towel. "I'm so proud of you all!"


End file.
